Me prendre pour un jouet, JAMAIS
by xmissmangax
Summary: A l'âge de 4 ans, Sakura fut prise pour une expérience par Orochimaru ainsi que Pein. 1 ans après, Orochimaru fut démasqué pour ses agissements et déserta. Des années passèrent et Sakura devint Anbu et son passé mit de côté, mais lors d'une mission tout son passé revint à la charge. Je ne sais pas encore si se sera une fic SasuxSaku ou PeinxSaku... dîtes-moi ce que vous préférés


**-SAKURA ! cria Tsunade pour avoir mon attention.**

**Moi : Hn ?**

**Et oui ! Que voulez-vous ? Quand on est chef d'ANBU, on se doit de ne montrer aucuns sentiments. Mais à force, au fil des années, on devient un être froid et insensible. Moi sa fait depuis que j'ai 13 ans que je le suis. Aujourd'hui j'ai 18 ans, je suis l'une des femmes la plus convoitée de Konoha, je dépasse le niveau de Tsunade en puissance, ce qui fait aussi que je suis l'une des plus forte de mon village. On me nomme la « Rose Noir ». Allez savoir pourquoi ? Moi sa ne me gène pas qu'on me donne des noms. Non ! Moi ce que me gène le plus c'est que je suis pourchassé par Orochimaru que je souhaite ne jamais recroiser le chemin, vous saurez plus tard pourquoi, et par l'Akatsuki. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais eu à me battre contre eux et je souhaite sincèrement que sa dure comme ça. A par ça, je trouve que mes missions sont de plus en plus ennuyantes. Je ferais mieux d'écouter Tsunade maintenant, parce que je l'a sens de plus en plus énervée.**

**Tsunade : Je disais donc, que l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru se font oublier ces temps-ci, et j'aimerai que tu sois plus prudente qu'à l'accoutumé lors de tes missions. Surtout quand on sait ce que veut de toi ce Serpent et surtout ce qu'il t'a fait subir par le passé.**

**Moi : Hm. Ne vous en faîtes pas Tsunade, je suis toujours sur mes gardes. Passons ! Je suppose que si vous m'avez fait venir ici ce n'est pas pour parler du beau temps…**

**Tsunade : Non bien sûr. Je te présente Koshita Tinaka, me dit-elle alors qu' une jeune femme entre dans le bureau, c'est l'une des conseillères du village de Kiri. Elle doit-être dans son village dans deux jours.**

**Moi : Nous ferons de notre mieux pour arriver dans les temps.**

**Tsunade : Bien. Ah ! Et Sakura, fait attention s'il-te-plaît.**

**Moi : Hn. Autre chose ?**

**Tsunade : Non, vous pouvez y aller. A la prochaine Tinaka, prenez soin de vous.**

**Tinaka : Merci Tsunade, vous aussi, s'inclina-t-elle.**

**Une fois sortit du bâtiment de l'Hokage, je prévins Tinaka que l'on se rejoindrait aux portes de Konoha vers les 18h. Nous nous quittâmes juste après pour allé préparer nos affaires.**

_**Un peu plus tard dans un bureau :**_

**En es-tu sûr ?**

**Hn ! Un de nos espions a dit l'avoir vue sortir du village avec une femme. ****Sûrement**** pour une mission.**

**Je vois. Rien d'autre ?**

**Si. Il dit avoir aperçu un des hommes d'Orochimaru sur les lieux au **

**moment ou elles ont quitté le village.**

**Cela m'aurai étonné qu'il ne l'a fasse pas surveiller. Après tout, on a été deux à l'avoir créé…**

**Pourquoi es-tu tant intéressé par la Rose Noir ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'a laissé à Orochimaru ? **

**Je te trouve bien curieux Itachi, fit-il un rictus au lèvres. Enfin, si tu veux savoir je vais te le dire. La Rose Noir est tout simplement une des créations qu'on a faites avec Orochimaru il y a 18 ans. C'est l'une des armes des plus puissantes que l'on est jamais fait. Imagine un peu ce qu'Orochimaru pourrait en faire si jamais il l'avait en sa possession. Il a déjà ton cher petit frère avec lui, qui est on va dire fort.**

**Hn.**

**C'est sur ces dernière paroles qu'Itachi sortit du bureau de son chef qui lui marmonnait dans sa barbe :**

**- Bientôt, oui très bientôt, je te reverrai. Et à ce moment, tu seras à moi. Oh oui, tu ne m'échapperas plus, sourit-il.**

_**Dans une salle sombre :**_

**- Enfin le moment que j'attendais avec impatience approche. Elle va enfin me ré-appartenir, sourit-il de son sourire à faire peur.**

**- Qui peut bien être cette personne, pour que vous soyez si impatient ?**

**- Ne sois pas si curieux et patiente un peu, tu le sauras très bientôt Sasuke.**

**- Hn ! Et quand ?**

**- Sûrement demain si tout se passe bien, et que ces incapables réussissent pour une fois leur missions.**

**Toutes sortent de questions trônaient dans la tête de Sasuke, mais surtout une phrase que son « Maître » avait dit plus tôt. La personne devait lui ré-appartenir. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle avait déjà été avec lui avant. Intéressant. **

_**Retournons du côté de Sakura et Tinaka à l'aube :**_

**La nuit fut très courte. Avec les paroles que Tsunade m'avaient dite la veille, je n'ai dormit que d'une oreilles. Enfin comme à chaque mission que j'effectue. Mais là, j'étais prête à attaquer au moindre bruit, ce qui fut très épuisant. Nous arrivâmes vers midi à Kiri. Tinaka m'invita à dîner avec elle pour me remercier de l'avoir accompagnée jusqu'à son village.**

**- Je vous remercie de votre offre, mais je dois décliner. J'ai encore beaucoup de travaille qui m'attend à Konoha... Et puis, c'est mon travail de faire ça, il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier pour si peu.**

**- Oh, fit-elle un peu déçut. Bon et bien ce n'est pas grave, une prochaine fois peut être si vous repassez non loin de Kiri.**

**- Pourquoi pas.**

**Après encore quelques paroles échangées, nous nous dîmes au revoir et partîmes chacune de notre côté. Seulement voilà ! Avant de quitter le village de Kiri, je n'ai pas refait ma réserve d'eau, et me voilà à cour d'eau. Je me mets à la recherche d'un point d'eau et baisse par la même occasion un peu ma garde. Au bout de 5 minutes de recherche, je tombe enfin sur un cour d'eau. Je m'approche du bord et vais pour me baisser, quand on m'assomme. Du moins ils ont essayés de m'assommer. J'en profite qu'il est encore sa main près de ma nuque pour lui prendre le poignet et l'envoyer d'un gros coup de poing, s'encastrer sur un rocher qui se fissura sur le coup du choc. Manque de pot, avec le manque de sommeil, je ne vis pas l'aiguille endormante que son coéquipier lança. C'est au moment de l'enlever, que je tombai en avant et que je sombrai dans le noir. Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'a moi ? **

**Lors-qu'enfin je rouvris les yeux, une vive douleur me prit sur la nuque. Par réflexe, ma main se posa dessus. Mes doigts rencontrèrent alors deux trous fin qui comme tout juste a se refermer. Je me fige. La dernière fois que j'ai eu ses deux trous, c'est à mes 4 ans, lorsqu'un vile serpent m'a apposé un de ses sceaux sur moi. Il est horriblement dangereux s'il est utilisé pour faire le mal, mais aussi très gênant à certain moment. D'ailleurs dès que l'Hokage a découvert ce que faisait Orochimaru -beurk quel horreur que de dire son nom- et qu'il a déserté, ils ont scellés le sceau pour ne pas qu'il prenne le dessus sur moi alors que je ne le métrisais pas très bien. Malheureusement, il a fallut que je retombe entre ses mains.**

**Moi : Merde !**

**- Ce n'est pas très beau de voir une fille être grossière.**

**Je sursaute légèrement. Voilà que je me mets à ne plus être sur mes gardes maintenant. **

**- Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi il me semble. Je vous hais ! Toi ton Maître et tous les autres trou du cul dans ton genre. Un jour je vous boufferai tous pour avoir osez me refaire venir au côté de se putain de S...**

**- Fais attention à ce que tu dis kunoichi, ou je pourrais faire quelque chose de regrettable, me dit-il les yeux sombres. Maître Orochimaru me l'a permit si je trouvais que tu allais trop loin en faisant ta rebelle.**

**- Ah ouais ! Et tu vas me faire quoi, hein ? Je n'ai peut être pas encore retrouvé toute ma force d'antan, mais je peux te dire que c'est moi qui serai la plus forte de nous deux, lui dis-je sèchement, alors tes menaces tu te les gardes.**

**Ma vue se brouilla et mes jambes me lâchèrent. Mon corps ne me répond plus lui non plus. Le lâche ! J'ai baissé ma garde quelques seconde et me voilà avec une seringue endormante dans la cou. Tss ! Quel bordel. J'eus juste le temps de comprendre :**

**- Il faut être plus sur ses gardes ma belle.**

**Que je tombe dans un lourd sommeil non voulut. **


End file.
